Teaching the Teacher
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Teacher!Blaine Student!Kurt, when Kurt is badly beaten by a known offender Mr. Anderson, the new sexy British teacher makes it his mission to put the boy back together, this is what happens when Kurt ends up helping Mr. A just as much but in a different way. AU. Previously called 'Teacher Teach Me'
1. Chapter 1

It's a cool Monday morning on the first day of October when Kurt pulls his navigator into the empty student parking lot. It's still dark out. Kurt looks at the clock; it reads 6:59. Classes don't start for another hour and twenty minutes but this morning, he has other plans. He's going to see Mr. Anderson, the finest piece of ass McKinley's ever had the pleasure of seeing. He's also a teacher. Specifically, Mr. Anderson teachers AP English and AP Music History, both of which Kurt take in the morning.

Kurt grabs his brown leather messenger bag from the passenger seat of his car and climbs out of the warm seat. He is immediately bombarded by a cold gust of wind hitting his face and stumbles backwards, hitting the side of the car. The pre-existing bruises that cover his back ache at the contact. He bites his lip to keep from crying out. Finally, he pushes himself off the side of the car and starts walking to the side door of the school, the only one that's open this early in the morning.

"Shit!" Kurt hears about halfway through his walk to the door. He spins around to see Mr. Anderson on the ground picking up papers and books that are scattered everywhere, thanks to the wind combined with the fact that Mr. Anderson always carries way too much at once. He runs over to help his teacher out.

"Morning, Mr. Anderson" he says to alert the older man of his presence. He bends down, carefully so he doesn't ruin his Tom Ford jeans, and starts to pick up the papers and books that Mr. Anderson had dropped.

"Oh Kurt, thank you so much, the wind totally caught me off guard and I couldn't see where I was going and-" Mr. Anderson stumbles along in his adorable and sexy English accent.

As if Mr. Anderson couldn't have gotten any more attractive than his dark brown curly locks, beautiful hazel eyes and extremely fit stature, his English origin sent Kurt over the edge. Kurt's heart stopped when he first saw the man stroll into AP History-405 and he almost lost it when he spoke for the first time. It's no secret that the man was good looking and after getting to know the teacher for the first few days, Kurt had a full blown crush on him.

"Yeah me too, I almost fell. Good thing I only hit the side of my car." he says, hoping that they will be able to spark some kind of conversation, anything to keep the teacher talking.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Anderson asks. He presses a hand on Kurt's shoulder to show that he cares and Kurt winces away from it. There was a particularly large bruise there resulting from being thrown into a dumpster two days prior and it really hurt. "What's wrong?" Mr. Anderson asks as Kurt rubs his aching shoulder.

"Nothing, just hurt my shoulder yesterday" Kurt lies smoothly. He's so used to doing it when Carole or his Dad asks him so it rolls off his tongue effortlessly.

"Do you need to see the nurse? Judging by the way you practically jumped when I touched your shoulder, I'm guessing that it wasn't just a minor injury" he asks again, concern written all over his adorable face.

"I'm fine, I just fell and it's a little tender" Kurt assures the teacher, although really, it's not. His entire shoulder is purple and it hurts like hell. But he can't say anything about it. He just hopes Mr. Anderson buys his story.

"Alright then, but if it gets any worse let me know and I'll send you to the nurse" he smiles politely, although Kurt can tell he doesn't fully believe him. "Thank you for helping me pick up all of my things by the way, I'm rather clumsy," Mr. Anderson admits sheepishly.

"Anytime," Kurt agrees. They start walking to the school together, talking quietly about the assignment that Mr. A was going to assign for Music History later that day. Before they can get to the door ,a sudden down pour of rain splashes onto the unexpecting men and by the time they get to the door they're both affectively soaked.

Kurt is too distracted by the way Mr. Anderson's crisp white shirt clings to his torso to realize the latter is looking back at him wearing a puzzled expression. Only then does he remember that his tight light blue button down is probably also see-through. He cowers slightly and turns so that way his shoulder is out of Mr. A's sight.

"Kurt, what actually happened to your shoulder?" the teacher asks. He's using his stern voice now and it scares Kurt a little. Mr. A always talks in a kind, gentle voice that could soothe a grumpy bear, but he's dead serious and Kurt can't help but tell the truth.

"I was thrown in a dumpster yesterday," he admits ashamedly. It's not something he's proud of, he hates that he can't stand up for himself. But the thought of Karofsky's overly muscular arms handling him roughly as he tosses him into a dumpster or shoves him against the lockers makes him sick. Tears prickle in the corners of Kurt's eyes and start to fall down his face as he sits down in desk. Before Mr. Anderson can say anything a taunting voice sounds from the hallway.

"Ha, the little fag is crying!" Karofsky sneers to Azimio as they pass by the assumedly empty classroom. They hadn't seen Mr. Anderson. Kurt lowers his head and looks at his hands letting the tears fall more frequently. Mr. Anderson is just looking at him. Kurt thinks to himself that he shouldn't be surprised. None of the teachers ever do anything about the bullying, why would Mr. A be any different? But then, like someone lit a fire under his seat, Mr. Anderson is running out the door.

"Mr. Karofsky, Mr. Adams, I will be seeing both of you in detention after school for the rest of this week, is that clear?" Mr. Anderson sneers at them. His stern tone and anger fuelled rage would be such a turn on if Kurt hadn't been sobbing into his hands in the classroom down the hall.

"But it's Monday! We didn't do anything!" David argues. He clearly doesn't want detention because he's talking so loud Kurt can hear him from down the hall.

"You're correct Mr. Karofsky, it is Monday. And on this Monday you just verbally assaulted Mr. Hummel. I saw it happen. So unless you want to be suspended which I could very easily do, I suggest you show up for your detentions, without complaints. Am I understood?" Mr. A spits angrily. Kurt doesn't think he's ever heard the man that angry, which is saying something because on the third day of school Finn had accidently spilled an entire bottle of water on his laptop.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson" both boys sigh dejectedly. They shuffle away and Mr. A comes back into the brightly lit classroom and he shuts the door behind him. Kurt is still sitting at a desk but his sobs have reduced to soft little whimpers.

"Here, drink this" Mr. Anderson says as he passes Kurt a bottle of vitamin water. He sits in the chair next to Kurt and waits patiently for Kurt to be able to talk again. Kurt takes a long sip of the water then with a shuddering breath he twists the cap back on and sets it on his desk. "Better?" Mr. Anderson asks.

"Thank you" Kurt mumbles softly. He's embarrassed and really just wants to go home and wrap himself up in all the blankets he can find and sleep until he can't anymore. He hates showing weakness, especially around people he admires and or has a huge crush on. Not to mention when said crush is straight.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Kurt. I've been bullied as well, I know how you feel," Mr. A insists. It makes Kurt feel a little better, but not much because Mr. Anderson doesn't know what he's going through. He's never been bullied for being gay. He hasn't had his life threatened, or tried for that matter.

"Right, everyone always does" he mutters. He starts to collect his things; he really doesn't want to be here anymore. Thinking of what he refers to as 'the incident' makes him nauseas. Huge, strong hands gripping his neck, the blinding headache afterwards due to lack of oxygen; thank God someone had walked in.

"Kurt I'm serious, please don't leave. You're in no state to drive and bottling all of this up isn't going to help you," Mr. Anderson begs. He's pleading with Kurt, demanding that he stay and Kurt can't help but feel loved. Even if he knows it's obligatory for teachers to 'care' about their students' well being, at least it's someone.

"Why, so you can tell me what everyone else does? 'It gets better' Yeah, I know. I've heard it all before. You don't know what it's like to be bullied everyday for being something you can't choose or change. I didn't choose to be gay. I didn't want this! So why do I have to be bullied everyday because of it? Hell, he's tried to kill me! So, yeah maybe it does get better. But I don't want it to _get_ better I want it to _be _better," he says much more starkly than he'd intended to. He didn't mean to yell at Mr. Anderson, he just didn't want to be told the same old line again.

"He's tried to kill you?" Mr. Anderson asks, with a look of pure disbelief on his face. If Kurt didn't know any better he'd have said that Mr. Anderson looked... infuriated. This time Kurt could appreciate his attractiveness a little better, now that there weren't tears in his eyes. He nods his head a little. He can't make himself say it again, not without vomiting at least. "You have to tell someone!" Mr. Anderson demands.

"Please- please, don't, no please! You- you can't! No please, no, no, no, please no, he- he said he'd finish me-me off I-if I told anyone, please-Mr. Anderson, I don't-I don't want to die!" Kurt sobs again. He curls in on himself and sobs harder than ever. He is so stupid! He shouldn't have told the older man. Karofsky was sure to come after him and finish off what he started long before Mr. Anderson even showed up.

"Shh, Kurt breathe" Mr. Anderson sighs. He rubs soft circles on his student's back until he can sort of hear somewhat of a normal breathing pattern. Kurt's cries eventually stop and they're both left not sure where to go from there.

"Please promise you won't say anything" Kurt murmurs once he can finally talk without choking.

"Kurt he tried to kill you-" Mr. Anderson argues, but anyone could tell it came from a place of caring. From the moment he had laid eyes on the beautiful, tall, angel like-boy he'd been attracted to him. The way all of his clothes hugged his slender body in just the right places, how the beautiful blonde highlights in his chestnut brown coif are accented whenever the lights are on; it enamoured Blaine.  
Then he got to know Kurt. Kurt was the kindest, sweetest most polite person Blaine ever met, and that's saying something because he comes from England: The Land of the Polite. And not only is Kurt beautiful on the outside, he is also stunning on the inside. And he is the entire reason Blaine had wanted to become an English teacher. He always wanted to help students organize their thoughts into words. Words are beautiful, and Kurt's were no exception to that. The words that Kurt uses in his papers… it takes Blaine's breathe away. By the time the first week of classes were over Blaine had had a full blown crush on his student.

But that was a huge problem as his best friend had told him again and again. Wesley Montgomery never failed to remind Blaine of the things that he did wrong. But in this case he was glad. He knew nothing could come of his feelings for Kurt. But knowing that didn't stop the feelings. If anything it only made them stronger.

Blaine pulled the younger man into a tight hug. He couldn't stop himself from taking in a long, deep breathe, trying to memorize Kurt's scent. Kurt smells divine. Kurt's surprised but pleased nonetheless so he wraps his arms around the older man. Blaine smells like coffee and mint, and a little bit like old books; it's intoxicating.

"I won't say anything Kurt, I promise. But if it gets any worse you have to tell me, Kurt. The authorities can protect you," Mr. Anderson soothes. There's no point in getting Kurt more worked up than he already is, but he's still worried. For now, he chooses to let it go. But he promises himself that he'll help Kurt. Someone has to fix the broken boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was early for school to see Mr. Anderson the next day. Yesterday emotionally drained him, so Mr. A had held him until his crying subsided. He called his Dad and told him he didn't feel well so he was just going to head home.

The next day he was back to feeling alright, so he decided to head to school. He put on his tightest white skinny jeans, practically painted on his body, a tight, navy blue button down with a popped collar and black under shirt, and a slick, gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He slid on his favourite low-rise Steve Madden combat boots before heading out to the navigator with a small smile on his face. He dressed to impress.

Once he got to school he instantly spotted Mr. Anderson's car and smiled to himself. He really liked Mr. Anderson, even not as a crush. He genuinely was a nice person to talk to and was very smart. And, well, he was gorgeous but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kurt felt happy for once, and nothing would get in the way of that.

Just as he was about to pull the side door open to go inside familiar overly strong hands grabbed the back of his very expensive jacket and dragged him around the short corner and shoved him firmly into the wall.

"Listen here you little faggot. I heard you talking to that teacher yesterday; I thought I told you not to say anything about that to anyone. Or I'd kill you. Well guess what, you didn't keep up the end of your bargain" the venomous voice spat. Saliva and hot breath hit Kurt in the face that's already stained with tears.

"Please no, please, please. I didn't say anything, please" Kurt begs. He sobbed so hard he doesn't notice his captor grab a heavy lead pipe until its being swung at his side. He falls to the ground clutching the spot the pipe came in contact with. It burns, he can feel his ribs crack and his head hits the pavement creating another large smack.

The attacker swung the metal pipe at Kurt's back once more before taking the heel of his large booted foot and slamming it down on Kurt's shin. The snap of his bone is completely audible, although drowned out in Kurt's unbearable scream.

Mr. Anderson makes it half way out to his car, where he's headed to go get the essays he'd forgotten his first trip in, when he hears a blood curdling screech from the side of the school.

He makes a dash for it, running as fast as he can to get to the problem. But when he got there he was not prepared for the heart break that came along with seeing the person you love beaten senseless lying on cold hard pavement. It stops Blaine for a second, for that one moment he's paralyzed with shock. But then he's set back into motion when the bully goes in for another kick to Kurt's broken looking leg.

"HEY!" he shouts from the top of his lungs, even though he's only a few feet away. The large man turns around out of surprise and Blaine is not ready for surprise number two of the day.

"Karofsky…" Blaine breathes as a whisper. He's utterly shocked. Before he can get into action and get a hold of David he's already sprinting off and the soft whimper of Kurt's cries is enough to distract Blaine enough from going to chase after David and rip his head off with his bare hands.

"Kurt, oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine calls softly to the boy lying on the ground. He races over the short distance to the badly beaten boy.

"Mr. Anderson, thank God you came-he, he was going to-" Kurt stammers helplessly as he tries to prop himself up on his elbow. His leg is in so much pain that his voice cracks on every word he says and he can already feel himself slipping into unwanted unconsciousness; he wishes it wasn't a familiar feeling.

"Come on, Kurt we need to get you to the hospital," Blaine says. He stands up and grabs the smaller boy in his arms. He places an arm around the small of Kurt's back and the other one under Kurt's butt; he doesn't want to get close to his obviously broken leg.

"Mr. A, at the- at the hospital. You can't, don't let them call my Dad. Please-please can you do it? He- bad heart. Please- don't, don't scare him. He's in… D.C, he's the senator, please. Make sure- don't stress him" Kurt begs. Mr. Anderson looks at him with wide eyes but nods; Kurt begrudgingly takes his phone out of his jacket pocket and hands it over.

The rest of the ride to the hospital is pretty silent save for Kurt's whimpers and cries of pain every time Blaine hit a speed bump. Blaine keeps a reassuring hand on Kurt's the entire ride; his protective side kicks in and takes over everything Blaine can cognitively think of. Suddenly it doesn't matter that Blaine is Kurt's teacher, or that it's incredibly illegal to like him. All that matters is that Kurt is okay.

They arrive at the hospital in record time and quickly, Blaine is pulling Kurt out of the passenger seat of his car and protectively carrying the young boy into the hospital.

"Help please, somebody!" Blaine demands as soon as he's in hearing range of the hospital staff. Suddenly a flood of nurses come rushing at the two and it's all very confusing. Kurt buries his face in Blaine's shoulder and Blaine instantly scolds himself for noticing how cute he looks.

"Please" Kurt whimpers again.

"Okay, we just need one nurse please he's very hurt and very scared and all these people are making it worse, please just… just help him" Blaine begs the middle aged staff. Those who aren't swooning at the loving tone and caring eyes Blaine uses are quickly filing away leaving room for other nurses to get work done per Blaine's request.

"I'll stay, Laura you go find Doctor Duval" one nurse calls, then she starts to check his vitals. She looks caring, and like she's been doing her job for many years; it's comforting.

"Is this your brother?" the nurse asks as she fills in a few slips of paper on her clipboard. She goes back and forth from tending to Kurt to the clip board.

"Student" Blaine corrects.

"Okay Mr-" she starts indicating that he tells her his last name.

"Anderson" he clarifies.

"Alright Mr. Anderson, what is this poor guys name?" she asks with a nice smile.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel, he's 18 and he's a senior at McKinley high school. I was going out to my car this morning to get something I'd forgotten when I heard him being attacked. I know exactly who it was, saw his face. He had a lead pipe and…" Blaine starts to explain. Before he can finish Kurt goes completely limp in his arms, and then starts to shake.

"Doctor Duval!" the nurse yells.

"Here" the doctor announces as he enters the waiting room where they'd been tending to Kurt.

"He's gone into a post traumatic seizure episode," the nurse explains as the doctor uses a light to look in to Kurt's eyes.

"Get an IV in this kid and rush 30 CCs of Lorazepam" the doctor orders. "We need to get him to a bed" the doctor tells Blaine. He leads them into the emergency room and into a room with a waiting bed.

Blaine sets Kurt down on the bed and wipes away the sweat that had formed on his brow. He pushes the hairs away from his eyes and kisses his forehead when the doctor turns his back.

"I'm sorry Sir but I'm going to have to ask that you go back into the waiting room" the doctor says when the nurse comes back with an IV. Blaine simply nods and walks out of the room with one last glance at Kurt. As soon as he steps back in the waiting room he's bombarded by another nurse.

"Excuse me Mr. Anderson, but we just wanted to ask you a few questions" the younger looking nurse says.  
"Of course" he agrees, it will be a welcomed distraction. Anything to get his mind off the boy on the other side of the large frosted glass doors. He beauty took his breath away and Blaine couldn't understand how someone could do something so terrible to such an angelic person like Kurt.

"You told Nurse Laura that you know the attacker, we were wondering if you could tell us the name so we can contact the police" the nurse asks.

"David Karofsky" the name rolls of Blaine's tongue and falls out of his mouth like venom.

"Okay and we're going to have to notify his parents so we were wondering if you could possibly give us the contact info" the nurse asks once she's back behind her desk at the triage window.

"I think it would be better if I called his father, he has heart problems and stress isn't something he can deal with very well" Blaine explains. He knows that Burt hearing that his only biological son is in the hospital would not be taken with a grain of salt, and he knew that a hospitalized father would not be something that Kurt needed.

"Alright, that needs to be done as soon as possible" the nurse says. She asks him a few more questions and lets him know that the police will be by later to question him before they send him to the waiting room.

Just as he's about to sit down in one of the cold looking, hard, plastic blue chairs the doctor who'd been examining Kurt in the emergency room walked out and called for him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blaine quickly asks.

"He was stable, the seizure looks mild and we don't think there will be more. We just sent him up to the OR to repair his leg but we need someone to sign these forms since he is unable to, have his parents been notified?" the doctor asks.

"I was just about to call them; Kurt's father is the senator of Ohio and he's in D.C" Mr. Anderson explains.

"Well then you'll need to sign, you're the one who brought him in so you're the next best thing" the doctor half chuckles.

"Of course" Blaine says. He scribbles off his signature on the forms the doctor gives him.

"Would you like to come and wait in the OR waiting room? It'll be a bit quieter for you to make your phone calls, and someone will notify you as soon as Kurt is done in surgery," the doctor asks.

"Yes, thank you" Blaine says gratefully.

Once he's settled in the OR waiting room he pulls out Kurt's phone from the inside pocket of his jacket where he'd stored it. Surprisingly, there isn't anyone else in the room so he doesn't have to worry about disturbing others.

The clock on Kurt's phone reads 9 o'clock and Blaine wonders where the time had gone. He also notices that school started an hour ago, he pulls his own phone out and sees that he has 6 missed calls; 5 from Principal Figgins and 3 from Mrs. Lopez-Pierce the other teacher than Blaine had befriended. He pockets his own phone and reminds himself not to forget that he has to call them back.

He pulls Kurt's phone out again and scrolls through Kurt's contact until he finds 'Dad', his finger hovers over the call button for a minute before pressing down. It rings 3 times before he hears the machine pick up.

"Hello?" a deep voice says.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson, your son… he's been hurt."

"Excuse me?" the burly sounding man asks.

"Please Sir, your heart" Blaine warns.

"Screw my heart, is he okay? Is it Kurt or Finn?" Burt asks frantically. Blaine's heart warms slightly when Burt thinks of Finn as his son. He remembers a few weeks before Kurt and he had sat in his classroom and talked after school for almost two hours and during that time Kurt had told him how close he and Finn were, even though they'd only been step brothers for a short period of time.

"It's Kurt Sir" Blaine clarifies.

"Shit, is he- is he okay?" Burt worries.

"Yes Sir, I just talked to the doctor, he's stable. They just took him in for surgery; they're repairing a broken leg" Blaine explains.

"What happened?" Burt asks.

"He was attacked. It was David Karofsky, Sir" Blaine tells the older man.

"I'll kill him" Burt yells.

"_Your heart Burt" _Blaine hears a woman say on the other end of the line, he assumes it's Kurt's step mother Carole.

"Who are you?" Burt spits instead of acknowledging the comment.

"I'm Blaine Anderson Sir. I'm a teacher at McKinley and I was the one who found Kurt being attacked and brought him to the hospital" Blaine says.

"Thank you Blaine" Burt says a little helplessly. "We'll be on the first flight out" he adds.

"_Burt you have a meeting in two hours with the President" _Blaine hears Carole say.

"Screw the president! I need to get back to my son Carole!" Burt argues.

"_Burt, I know you're worried. I am too, but Kurt's in surgery now and it will be a while if his leg was broken and I'm sure Mr. Anderson will be there for Kurt and this meeting is really important, it could close bill 117" _Carole rationalizes.

"Will you? Stay with him?" Burt asks.

"Of course Sir, I wouldn't dream of leaving" Blaine says. Burt sighs.

"Alright, my meeting is at 1 o'clock and then the earliest flight out is at 6 o'clock, so I should be there around 9. Will you let Finn know please? He'll go to the hospital" Burt asks.

"Of course Sir" Blaine complies.

"Stop calling me Sir, that's my father" Burt grunts.

"Sorry Sir- I mean Burt" Blaine says nervously.

"And Blaine?" Burt says.

"Yes?" Blaine asks.

"Tell Kurt I love him and that we'll see him soon?" Burt asks of Blaine.

"Absolutely" Blaine promises.

"Thank you, we'll see you later" Burt says then the line goes dead.

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief once he hangs up. He couldn't imagine how Burt felt. He knows how he's feeling and he just has a crush on the beautiful young boy, it's impossible for Blaine to imagine how said beautiful boy's father must feel.

Blaine sits for a moment and just takes deep breathes. The pale beige walls around him loitered with signs covered in information on how to prevent multitudes of diseases just disappear. The hard plastic chair he's sitting on turns into a cloud and nothing around him is urgent anymore.

He's disturbed from his day dream by Kurt's phone buzzing in his lap. It's a text message from Finn;

**To Kurt**

**From Finn**

**Dude where are you? Rach said you weren't in music history and the cops jut came and busted karofsky's ass! **

Before he could logically form a coherent response the phone buzzes again.

**To Kurt**

**From Finn**

**Puck just said Karofsky got busted for beating up some kid in the parking lot this morning. Said he heard it was really bad… where are you?**

Blaine's palms turn sweaty and his head pounds. Finn really does love his brother and it's going to break his heart when Blaine calls him. Two more messages beep through at the same time.

**To Kurt**

**From Rachel**

**Kurt where are you? Answer your phone! Love you honey…**

**To Kurt **

**From Finn**

**Please answer your phone bro. Love u.**

Blaine decides he's had enough, tears already formed in the corners of his eyes so he decides to call before they're falling down his face. He goes to Kurt's contact list again and searches for Finn's number. He doesn't think before he presses call and the phone only rings once before Finn answers.

"Bro! Where are you? You had us all scared to death, listen Karofsky was just arrested! Apparently he-" Fin begins to say.

"No, Finn it's not Kurt. It's Mr. Anderson" Blaine interrupts.

"Mr. Anderson? What are you doing with Kurt's phone?" Finn wonders.

"The person who Karofsky got arrested for beating up was Kurt, Finn. I'm at the hospital with him right now. Well actually I'm not with him with him, he's in surgery but-" Blaine explains.

"WHAT?!" Finn shouts. "Surgery, what why?" Finn asks anxiously.

"His leg was broken" Blaine says calmly.

"I'm coming! Did someone call Burt?" Finn asks determinedly.

"I already called. He had a meeting that he couldn't get out of so he's not going to be here until about 9 o'clock. He asked me to call you" Blaine explains.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Finn says and again the line goes dead.

Blaine pockets both phones and leans back in the very uncomfortable chair. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind. No matter what happened it was going to be a very long day; he just hoped Kurt would be okay.


End file.
